Video or images may be captured and sent to a viewer for playback or static viewing in a virtual reality type experience. However, the viewer is somewhat limited in what can be viewed. For example, in the case of a video, the viewer can only view the video using the same point of reference in which the video was captured. In other words, the orientation of the camera capturing the video determines the field of view when the video is later viewed. Thus, the frame of reference of the video is fixed by the orientation of the camera and cannot be subsequently adjusted. Accordingly, a user may not be able to view the entire environment in an immersive way.